Sladká noční setkání
by paleblue nightingale
Summary: Po setmění se dějí zvláštní věci a odhalují se tajemství...


_Sladká noční setkání_

V Nebelvírské společenské místnosti, před krbem, ve kterém jasným plamenem hořel oheň, seděl v tureckém sedu opřený o sedačku snědý chlapec oblečený v pruhovaných kalhotách od pyžama a červeno zlatém županu, který odhaloval lehce svalnatý hrudník a břicho, a zíral do prázdného skicáku.

Pohled jeho podivuhodných chrpově modrých očí naznačoval, že vlastně vůbec nevnímá co se děje kolem něj. Zamyšleně pozoroval čistý bílý list. Normálně v něm vzbudil touhu zaplnit jej obrazy světa, jeho rodiny, přátel, spolužáku nebo učitelů, ale ten večer dokázal myslet pouze na hádku se svou přítelkyní.

_Vlastně ex-přítelkyní_, pomyslel si s potměšilým úšklebkem Dean Thomas a odhrnul si z tváře pramen tmavých vlasů.

Ginny Weasleyová mu odpoledne dala jasně najevo, že slavnému Chlapci-Který-Přežil nesahá ani po kotníky a nemá hrdinství ani co by se za nehet vešlo. A Dean si poněkud ke svému pobavení uvědomil, když pozoroval, jak tvář jeho přítelkyně ošklivě rudne a na krku jí vystoupli odpudivé skvrny při křiku, že jediné co cítí k Harrymu Potterovi, chlapci, se kterým nevědomky soupeřil po celou dobu jejich vztahu, není vztek ani nenávist ale lítost, že se spolužákovi na krk zavěsila hysterická, vzteklá a žárlivá saň.

Ve chvílích jako byla tato, Dean děkoval bohu za svou kolej. Nebelvírští nepokládali zvědavé otázky, nečastovali ho každé tři vteřiny soucitnými pohledy a neptali se stále, jestli je v pořádku. Pouze se ujistili, že dýchá a nechystá se porvat a zase si hleděli svého.

Jediná osoba, která mu věnovala víc pozornosti, byla Hermiona Grangerová a Dean si přiznal, že tomu byl rád.

Hermiona se mu líbila už od čtvrtého ročníku, ne od plesu jako většině mužské populace hradu, ale od hodin tance s profesorkou McGonagallovou. Miona byla jediná dívka z fakulty, která s ním byla ochotná tančit i když jí nespočetněkrát šlápl na nohu a při otočce jí málem vykloubil rameno. Nakonec se ale díky její trpělivosti naučil celkem obstojný valčík a pár dalších tanců, za což jí byl nesmírně vděčný.

Dean chtěl Hermionu pozvat na Vánoční ples ale váhal tak dlouho, že to nestihl. Když uslyšel Rona, jak jí žádá, jakým způsobem jí zve, vařila se mu krev v žilách a musel zatnout pěsti, aby kamaráda nepraštil. Ale zaplavil ho smutek, ze zjištění, že už propásl svojí šanci.

Málem vyskočil z kůže, když uviděl jak se krásné drobné Hermiony, jeho Hermiony, dotýkal ten neohrabaný Viktor Krum.

Ten famfrpálový hráč se naparoval jako pyšný páv a Dean si neochotně musel připustit, že má proč.

A přestože byla ten večer úchvatná, nemohla se rovnat tomu, jak vypadala dnes, o dva roky později.

Za ten čas povyrostla o několik málo centimetrů, stále však byla drobná a útlá, i když s dokonalými oblými křivkami. Vlasy teď měla delší, zkrocenější, ve velkých lesklých vlnách jí padali k pasu a zářili jako staré zlato a jantar. Z oválné tváře jí zmizeli poslední stopy dětství a rozjasnily se její jemné rysy. Překrásné oči barvy skořice se zdáli zářivější a větší, orámované hustými dlouhými řasami, byly nesmírně svůdné a jiskřila v nich inteligence a smích. Společně s malým rovným nosem posypaným zlatavými pihami, plnými růžovími rty ve tvaru srdce a barvou pleti, připomínající světlí med, to byla neodolatelná kombinace.

A ještě přitažlivější jí dělalo to, že si svou krásu a moc nad opačným pohlavím vůbec neuvědomovala.

Mužská polovina školy do ní byla zblázněná, a i když to nepřiznal ani svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi Seamusu Finniganovi, patřil k nim i Dean.

Nebyla to hloupá dětská zamilovanost, která by brzo zmizela, ale hluboký cit, který přetrvával. Dean ale věděl, že Hermiona k němu nic takového necítí, byl pro ni pouze dobrým přítelem. Nevěděla o cestovním kufru naplněném svými kresbami, ani to že stejně jako ona tráví v knihovně mnoho hodin jen, aby jí mohl v klidu a nikým nerušen sledovat a snít o tom jaké by to bylo, kdyby k ní mohl přistoupit a políbit jí na ústa.

To, že si začal s Ginny byla hloupá chyba. Pouze se snažil odpoutat své myšlenky od krásné spolužačky a zrzka ho zrovna v tu dobu pozvala na rande. A když to nedokázal na začátku, měl to alespoň ukončit ve chvíli, kdy si při líbání s Ginny představoval její nejlepší kamarádku.

Dean se s dalším povzdechem zadíval do vesele tančících plamenů.

Teď to nejmladší Weasleyová ukončila za ně, za oba.

„Deane?" ozval se lehce zastřený ženský hlas. Snědý chlapec se otočil ke schodišti, ze kterého zrovna pomalu scházela jeho vysněná dívka.

Hermiona byla oblečená do po paty dlouhé bílé noční košile s dlouhými rukávy, které vyčuhovali zpod nezavázaného nebelvírského županu, pod prsy ozdobenou širokou zlatou stuhou a na nohách měla boty připomínající baletní piškoty.

Dlouhé vlasy měla na noc spletené do dlouhého tlustého copu spadající jí přes rameno až k bokům.

„Co tu děláš tak pozdě?" přešla ke krbu a posadila se vedle, otíraje se o něj.

„Nemohl jsem usnout. Co ty?"

„Nemohla jsem usnout." usmála se na něj dívka. „Levandule ze spaní volá _Lolánka_."

Zasmál se s ní. Bylo opravdu zábavné vidět Levanduli Brownovou a Rona společně. Ona se stále něčemu chichotala, objímala ho nebo líbala a on byl věčně rudý a snažil se jí utéct. Poslední dobou trávil Ron tolik času na pánských záchodech, kam za ním jeho přítelkyně nemohla, že si Levandule začala dělat starosti o jeho zdraví a objednávala mu jedny vitamíny z lékárny v Příčné ulici za druhými.

„Přemýšlíš nad tím, co se stalo dnes mezi tebou a Ginny?" zeptala se ho starostlivě, když utichl jejich chechot a ve společenské místnosti se ozývalo jen praskání polen v krbu.

„Přemýšlím nad tím," připustil Dean. „Mluvila si s ní, že? O tom proč se semnou rozešla."

„O tom, že podle ní nejsi dost velký hrdina? Ano."

„Souhlasíš?"

„Bože, ne." zasmála se tiše. „Přijde mi jako naprostá blbost rozejít se se skvělým klukem jen proto, že nesplňuje dívčí požadavky na rytíře v zářivé zbroji."

„Ty nechceš rytíře?" Dean se k ní natočil a na stolek vedle lampy odložil skicák a tužku.

„Radši bych někoho, kdo nebude zas a znovu bláznivě riskovat život. Někoho kdo radši zůstane se mnou než, aby šel zachránit už poněkolikáté svět. Vím, že to zní sobecky…"

„Ne, to vůbec není sobecké," přerušil jí Dean trochu chraplavým hlasem.

„Chtěla bych klidný vztah s někým, kdo mě bude mít doopravdy rád natolik, aby se bezhlavě nevrhal do akcí, ve který ohrožuje nejen sebe ale i své okolí, a navíc to ani není potřeba, protože kolem je hromada mnohem zkušenějších lidí udělají. Tím nechci nějak hanit Harryho, je mi drahý jako bratr, ale koukni kam ho ta, jeho zbrklost zavedla.

Kdyby mně loni poslouchal a nejednal unáhleně, mohl jeho kmotr žít a já, Neville a Lenka jsme nemuseli být zraněni. Bylo to zbytečné." Hermiona se při řeči dotkla hrudníku, kde se jak Dean věděl táhla dlouhá zubatá jizva. Vzpomínka na Dolohova.

„Pravda," zamumlal, ale očima hypnotizoval její ruku. Každým pohybem masírujících prstů se lehká látka napnula a odhalovala tak sladké oblé tvary plných prsou.

Když si uvědomila, kam kouká, okamžitě ruku zpustila do klína a tváře jí zalil půvabný ruměnec.

Odkašlala si a zadívala se na čisté papíry bloku na stole.

„Nemáš inspiraci?" zeptala se zvláštním tónem. Míchal se v něm stud, zvědavost, a pokud se Dean nepletl, tak i vzrušení.

„Ne, vlastně jsem přemýšlel nad menší procházkou. Co ty na to? Jsi prefekt, když nás chytnou, nemůžou nám sebrat body." Dean vyskočil a na nohy pomohl i Hermioně.

„A kam chceš jít?"

„Co třeba Astronomická věž?" navrhl energicky, popadl skicák a dívčinu ruku a vydal se k obrazu nahrazující dveře do Nebelvírské koleje.

„Počkej," Hermiona se mu vytrhla, s kapsy županu vytáhla hůlku a s tichým _Accio _si přivolala prefektský odznak. Rychle si ho připnula, schovala hůlku a popadla Deana znovu za ruku. Tentokrát to byla ona, kdo pospíchal, nechali za sebou reptající a nadávající Buclatou dámu a rozeběhli se chodbami k Astronomické věži.

Vyběhli točité schody a rozrazili staré dřevěné dveře. Zběžným pohledem zkontrolovali, jestli je někdo nepředběhl, zavřeli za sebou a zabezpečili dveře.

Sundali si župany, Deanův rozprostřeli na zemi tak aby se mohli opřít o jeden ze sloupů a Hermioniným se přikryli. Aby jim bylo dostatečné teplo použily zahřívací kouzlo, schoulili se k sobě a brunetka si položila hlavu na chlapcovo rameno.

Dean si položil blok na pokrčená kolena a s novou dávkou inspirace udělal na bílou plochu první tah.

„Co kreslíš?" ozvala se po několika minutách Hermiona. Pozorovala zasněženou krajinu s Černým jezerem a Temným lesem. Trochu dál, mimo obraz, stála Hagridova Hájenka, ze které se kouřilo, a v oknech zářila světla. Zdála se to být dokonalá scenerie na vánoční pohlednice a přání.

„Nebuď zvědavá," zamumlal Dean nepřítomně, snažíc si vybavit představu, kterou se pokoušel přenést na papír.

Netušil kolik času uběhlo, zatímco kreslil, ale když se na závěr podepsal do dolního rohu a otočil se, dívka vedle něj tiše oddechovala s hlavou na jeho rameni.

Deanovi se zachvělo srdce při pohledu na její spící tvář. Růžové rty měla pootevřené, nos trochu nakrčený a hustý vějíř řas vrhal stín na jemné tváře. Vlasy si musela Hermiona rozplést, když nedával pozor, a tak se jí teď vlnili přes rameno a několik pramenů jí spadlo do uvolněné tváře.

Opatrně aby jí nevzbudil, odložil skicák, chytil dívku pod koleny a pod hlavou a pomalu jí uložil na záda na hřejivý župan.

Lehl si vedle ní, pevně jí objal a jednou rukou na nich urovnal přikrývku.

Rozhodně ale nechtěl spát.

Příliš si užíval to, že měl Hermionu, dívku, kterou už dva roky hluboce miloval, v náručí.

Něžně jí začal hladit po boku, vychutnávající si teplo, které vyzařovala. Dlaní sjel na stehno a pod noční košili, která se jí vyhrnula ke kolenům, když si sedala na zem.

Dean se zachvěl, když se dotkl hřejivé hedvábně hladké pokožky. Prsty zlehka kreslil abstraktní vzory vysoko na stehně a byl do toho tak ponořený, že si neuvědomil, když se Hermiona probudila.

Cítil, jak mu tvář zalévá horko, když na něj upírala skořicoví pohled.

„Omlouvám se," zamumlal rozpačitě. Chtěl stáhnout ruku, ale její dlaň ho rychle popadla a propletla s ním prsty.

„Hermiono?"

„Líbíš se mi," pronesla tiše. „Jestli nechceš, nemusíš přestat."

„Ach, Hermiono." zachraptěl vášnivě, naklonil se k ní a dotykem lehkým jako motýlí křídla se otřel o její rty.

„Nic si nepřeju víc, než se tě dotýkat ale, pokud si spolu máme něco začít, chci to udělat správně. První rande a tak." znovu jí políbil a stiskl jí prsty. Palcem jí kreslil uklidňující kruhy na hřbetě ruky.

„Jsem do tebe už roky zamilovaný a klidně si počkám, než ke mně budeš taky něco cítit, ale milování by mělo být z lásky. Hlavně poprvé." upřeně pozoroval její zrudlou tvář a ztemnělé oči.

„A co když to je z lásky?"

Zaváhal jen vteřinu, zadíval se na ní a dovolil, aby mu v srdci začala vzkvétat naděje.

„Opravdu?"

„Myslím, že tě miluji od našeho prvního valčíku ve čtvrtém ročníku. Na Vánoční ples jsem chtěla jít s tebou ale ty ses tak dlouho nezeptal, že jsem nakonec přijala Viktorovu nabídku. A nedovedeš si představit, jak jsem žárlila, když jsi chodil s Ginny. Cítila jsem se hrozně. Je to má nejlepší kamarádka a já se každý večer modlila, abyste se rozešli." přiznala se Hermiona se sevřeným hrdlem. V očích se jí leskly slzy a ulpěli na řasách jako malé diamanty.

„Chtěl jsem se zeptat, ale nenašel jsem odvahu." připustil Dean, užívající si ten pocit, když ho dívka u něj, objala kolem krku a přitáhla si ho k sobě.

Když se nad ní uvelebil, tiskl se dolní polovinou těla k jejím bokům a propletl své nohy s jejími, svou

ocelově tvrdou mužnost jí přitiskl ke stehnu.

Jednou rukou se držel nad jejím tělem, aby jí příliš netížil, zatímco druhou sjel k okraji košile a pomalu jí ji vyhrnoval nad boky.

Rty vášnivě tiskl na Hermionina ústa, jazyky spolu tančili v rytmu starém jako sám čas a těla se pohybovala v souladu jako by spolu byly od nepaměti.

Nehty Deanovi zatínala do silných ramen, vyprostila nohy zpod svého milence a pevně mu je ovinula kolem boků, dávaje mu tak najevo, že chce víc.

A Dean jí vyslyšel. Svlékl jí noční košili, odhodil jí někam za sebe a odhalující její chvějící tělo chladnému vzduchu.

Byla krásnější, než si dokázal představit ve svých nejdivočejších snech.

Jediné co jí zakrývalo, byli krajkové nohavičkové kalhotky, u kterých hořel nedočkavostí, aby je sundal.

Usmál se na ní, byl to ďábelský úsměv, slibující poznat zatím nepoznané.

Sklonil se k tmavě růžovím bradavkám, a zatímco jednu dráždil prsty druhou vtáhl mezi rty a mučil jí hbitým jazykem.

Hermiona se pod ním prohnula, zdála se být překvapivě ohebná, a vydala tak svůdný sten, že Dean musel zatnout ruce v pěst, aby se na ní ihned nevyhrnul a nevzal si jí, tvrdě a nemilosrdně.

Ale Hermiona si zasloužila něco lepšího. Její poprvé bude jemné, něžné a plné lásky, o to se Dean Thomas postará.

Když se ujistil, že obě ňadra měla stejnou péči, vydal se dolů, zanechávající za sebou vlhkou cestičku od polibků až k elastickému okraji kalhotek.

Zahákl za ně na bocích prsty, mučivě pomalu jí je stáhl z dlouhých nohou a odhodil je ke košili.

Něžně jí donutil roztáhnout stehna a usadil se mezi nimi.

Nejdřív jí jemně vzrušoval prsty, než jí věnoval ten nejintimnější polibek.

Dean se musel ze všech sil ovládat, chtěl jí nejdřív dovést k vyvrcholení, než do ní vnikne, protože věděl, že uvnitř ní se nebude už moci kontrolovat.

Hermiona mu zabořila prsty do vlasů, stehny mu stiskla hlavu a vykřikla, když jejím tělem proběhla jedna milostná křeč za druhou.

Deanovi se na jazyk vylila její sladká chuť, připomínající mu sladký nektar z broskve. Naposledy se jí dotkl ústy, vstal a stáhl ze sebe pyžamové kalhoty.

Byl nádherný, štíhlí a svalnatý, s tělem spíš jako plavec než kulturista jako Viktor Krum nebo Ron Weasley.

Hermionin zrak ale nejvíce přitahoval mohutný vzrušený úd trčící z houští tmavých kudrnatých chloupků.

Dean vycítil její strach při pohledu na jeho velikost a tak když si k ní přilehl, přitiskl své tvrdé tělo na její měkké křivky, pevně jí objal a políbil jí na napuchlé rudé rty.

„Miluji tě," zašeptal jí do ucha. Uvelebil se mezi jejími roztaženými stehny, nalehl na ní a znovu jí začal hladit po celém těle.

Brzy na svůj strach zapomněla a chvěla se vzrušením a šťastným očekáváním.

Dean se připravil, a když cítil, že se naprosto ztratila v jejich polibku, přirazil do jejího vlhkého těla a vzal si tak její nevinnost.

Prohnula se, zoufale toužící uniknout tomu cizímu průniku, a muž nad ní spolkl její hlasitý výkřik bolesti.

Zírala na něj obviňujícím pohledem, z očí jí tekli slzy mizející ve vlasech, a zuby si drásala ret téměř do krve, aby nedávala nahlas najevo bolest.

„Omlouvám se, lásko moje," zachraptěl Dean, nenáviděl se za to, že způsobil Hermioně bolest.

„Brzy to bude dobré. Jen se uvolni. Přísahám."

Její tělo s ním ještě několik vteřin bojovalo, než se pomalu uvolnila a přizpůsobila.

Dean se začal pomalu pohybovat, téměř z ní vyklouzl, než znovu přirazil, dobývající se hloub do vstřícného těla.

„Deane. Deane," zašeptala Hermiona vášnivě s očima tmavýma chtíčem, vzrušením a láskou.

Opřel si čelo o její a začal se pohybovat s mnohem větší jistotou, když věděl, že se jí to opravdu líbí.

Několik minut se věží ozývalo jen trhavé dýchání, šustění látky a sténání, když se oba blížili k vrcholu.

Zhroutil se na ní, hlavu složil na její půvabná ňadra, paže se mu třásli námahou, snažíc se jí úplně nezalehnout a na zpocených zádech cítil, jak ho jemně hladila prsty.

Dean se unaveně svalil vedle Hermiony a objal jí, tak pevně jako by mu měla každou minutou zmizet a nevrátit se.

Líbilo se mu, jak se u něj uhnízdila, jak si položila hlavu na jeho hrudník a nohu mu přehodila přes stehna, efektivně ho tak polapila, jako by k němu, do jeho náručí, patřila od nepaměti.

„Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se potichu.

„Je mi dobře. Ta bolest už zmizela, opravdu."

„Strašně jsem se bál, že ti ubližuji."

„Neubližoval. Líbilo se mi to." Hermiona na vteřinu zaváhala, jako by nad něčím uvažovala, než slabě zavrtěla hlavou.

„Co se děje?"

„Nic. Všechno je v pořádku."

„Hermiono," Dean jí několikrát políbil do vlasů. Doufal, že jí tak dá najevo, že se ho může zeptat na cokoliv.

„Jen mě napadlo…" Dívka byla ve tváři rudá jako rajské jablíčko a Dean fascinovaně sledoval kam, až ten ruměnec sahá.

„Co tě napadlo?"

„Ty a Ginny… taky jste? Víš, tohle… jestli…"

„Já a Ginny jsme došli nejdál k puse. A i při nich jsem si vždycky musel přestavit tebe." zastavil její koktání. „Nejsem na to pyšný. Byl jsem přesvědčený, že u tebe nemám žádnou šanci. Když jsem si s ní začínal, snažil jsem se na tebe zoufale zapomenout.

A jak vidíš, nepodařilo se mi to.

Miluji tě."

Zasmála se, věnovala mu pár polibků na prsa, než se postavila, zachvěla se zimou a po špičkách přeběhla po ledových kamenech pro své oblečení.

Dean se také posadil ale místo toho aby šáhl po svých kalhotách, užíval si výhled a pozoroval svou dívku.

Vypadala popleněna. Vlasy měla rozcuchané, v divoké změti jí padali kolem obličeje, oči potemnělé do odstínu letité whisky, tváře půvabně zčervenalé a rty napuchlé a zrudlé. Byla tím nejkrásnějším, co kdy viděl.

S povzdechem se oblékl, hůlkou očistil oba župany, menší starostlivě přehodil Hermioně přes útlá ramena a oblékl si svůj. Neobtěžoval se s jeho zavazováním, jen popadl svůj skicák a objal brunetku kolem pasu.

Tentokrát šli po chodbách pomalu, neměli kam pospíchat, vychutnávali si sladký dozvuk jejich spojení.

Nerudná Buclatá dáma je neochotně pustila do společenské místnosti. Před schodištěm směřujících do dívčích ložnic ještě naposledy Hermionu vášnivě políbil a lehkým postrčením jí poslal spát.

Dean ještě chvíli postával u pohasínajícího krbu, než s veselím pískotem vyběhl do své vlastní ložnice.

Z postelí jeho spolužáku se ozývalo slabé, v případě Rona velmi hlasité a nesmírně rušivé, chrápání a mlaskání, Neville ze snu mumlal, k smrti vyděšený, jméno profesora Snapea, třásl se a potil a převaloval se tak divoce, že ohodil přikrývku na zem.

Dean se pousmál.

Posadil se na postel a zadíval se na svou kresbu.

Namaloval Hermionu, nebylo by to poprvé, ale kdyby jen věděl, že vlastně namaloval budoucnost, jak se opírá o zábradlí v Astronomické věži. Hlavu měla zakloněnou, na rtech něžný úsměv a přivřené oči zářili láskou.

Dřív to byla fantazie, teď to je skutečnost.

Hermiona Grangerová je jeho.

A Dean Thomas se postará, aby to bylo navždy.


End file.
